Brandon Huxley
Brandon Huxley was one of the main protagonists of Naturellescraft and an antagonist in Overture 2. He was one of the central characters in all of Overture. He made his first appearance in Naturellescraft. Background Brandon Huxley came from the small town of Sunshore where he was raised by Margaret and Seamus Huxley. At a young age, his father abandoned the family and fled to Naturelles. Brandon Huxley left his families home in search of the man and would wind up in Naturelles. NaturellesCraft Brandon Huxley arrived in Naturelles and discovered his father had become a pirate who had just been executed hours before Brandon arrived. Brandon would meet the Pirate captain who his father had worked with, Captain Rampage and hold a funeral for his father. After the funeral, Rampage approached Brandon with the offer to join the Pirate's crew, but Brandon declined not wishing to follow the same path his father had taken. Brandon would approach Templar Abbot and ask to join the Templar Order, wishing to become a Knight. At first Brandon was pacifistic, even refusing to fight Rampage in the Battle of the Boat, but eventually he would learn somethings are worth fighting for. Brandon progressed through the ranks of the Order and eventually became a Templar and was assigned a squire, William Biltmore. Huxley was impatient with the Squire but over time they came to understand each other and formed a close bond. When the mercenaries of Naturelles threatened the kingdom, Brandon decided to act. With a small battalion, Huxley marched onto the Mercenary castle, wishing to take a mercenary hostage. The group became separated and Brandon, Biltmore and Lief found themselves captured by the Mercenaries themselves. The Mercenaries tortured Huxley and his comrades and would hang Biltmore and Lief. They stabbed out Huxley's eye and threw him out of their Castle, leaving him to die in the wilderness. Huxley was able to make it back to Ostacre and vowed to cling to life so he could one day avenge his fallen comrades. Overture 2 By Overture 2, the Templar Order of Naturelles had defeated the mercenaries and thought they had felled the great Die Kalt Grad. Huxley grew wary of the Kingdom which had become an empire and confided in his closest friend and mentor, Master Templar Vandeer . Huxley woke up one day with the thought of a dream still on his head, in it the King became supreme ruler and abused his people. Huxley decided to take action and attempted a coup d'état but was unsuccessful and forced to go into exile. Years later, he would arrive in the Naturellian Colony with Tinuviel the Prideful and The Man With No Name. Huxley was working with The Man With No name in order to secure peace in all the colonies but it would seem he was being misled by the man. When The Man With No Name decided to seek Contrivion and use it's knowledge to become a God, Huxley intervened and was slain by The Man. When the Man With No Name arrived at Contrivion, however, it became clear Huxley was two steps ahead of him and had destroyed most of Contrivion, leaving it unable to grant The Man With No Name much use. Overture 3 Brandon Huxley was absent from Overture 3, having died but slight allusions were made to him. Legacy Huxley's legacy would live on, having started a family with Felicia Huxley and having three children, Seamus Huxley II, Marie Huxley, and Biltmore Huxley. Brandon Huxley would have a monument built for him in the Naturellian Colony in celebration of his triumph over The Man With No Name. His body is interred there as well. Personality Huxley is unsure of himself, having found himself to be his own worst enemy after leading Biltmore into an ambush and watching him die. Huxley enjoys the company of his friends and is able to see past the worst parts of people and become their allies. However, those who got in his way when attempting to secure peace were swiflty dealt with and no mercy was given. Category:Characters Category:Naturellescraft Category:Overture 2